Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra
The Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra (also referred to as the Charter of 1950, the 1950 Charter, or simply, the Charter) is the chief fundamental document governing the government of the Kingdom of Sierra and is the of the Kingdom. It primarily establishes and regulates the relationship between the three (the Deseret, Hawaii, and Sierra) that form the Kingdom. The Constitutions of Sierra, the Deseret, and Constitution of Hawaii are legally subordinate to the Charter but much of the institutions by which the Kingdom operates on are defined in the Sierran constitution as opposed to the Charter. The Charter in its initial form was originally signed and promulgated on June 23, 1950 under King Lewis III. Since then, there has been few modifications to the Charter, mostly expanding and clarifying on certain provisions in the document. Any modifications or amendments, even the dissolution of the Charter requires the approval of the Parliament, the legislatures of the Deseret and Hawaii, and the of the Monarch. Background had only reigned a little more than five years at the time of his assent to the Charter.]] The primary purpose of the Charter is to establish guidelines and describe the relationship of the constituent countries of the Kingdom between each other and to the Kingdom. Before the Charter, the Constitution of Sierra was the leading document of the Kingdom and the distinction between federal Sierra and the Kingdom was nonexistent. The Deseret and Hawaii were also territories of Sierra and were legally established through organic acts passed by Parliament. In both territories, the push for and was strong and the conditions by which Sierra laid upon said territories were deemed unsatisfactory for the local governments. The Deseret had, since its inception, been territory largely occupied by from the . Distinctly different from Sierra politically and culturally, the Mormons attempted, but failed to during the Sierran Civil War. In the case of Hawaii, it had previously been independent as the but due to Sierran civilian interference with local affairs in the 1860s that culminated into the overthrow of the Hawaiian monarchy, Hawaii unilaterally became a republic briefly before joining the Kingdom as a territory. Following the attack on in Hawaii, Sierra entered with the that saw the enlistment and service of thousands of Sierrans including Hawaiians and Deseretans. Following the war, impressed upon the dedication and sacrifice of the territories, along with their continued insistence for greater self-governance, Parliament developed a legal document that would empower the Deseret and Hawaii, whilst maintaining the unity and integrity of the Kingdom. In 1950, Parliament passed a final form of a two-year-long negotiated document that would become the Charter, that would give the Deseret and Hawaii a broad range of self-governing affairs while significantly minimizing the diminishment of Sierra's own powers and affairs. Passed in Parliament on June 22, 1950 by both houses, King Lewis III provided her assent the following day on June 23, making the Charter into law, and superseding the Constitution. The devolved governments of the Deseret and Hawaii would not be formally reorganized to comply to their new political statuses until the promulgation of both constitutions on July 7 and August 13 respectively. During these interim periods, the governments of both nations continued to operate under the territorial basic laws that governed them as territories. Constitution .]] Prior to the signing of the Charter, the Constitution of Sierra was the leading document of the Kingdom but since then, the document nonetheless remains integral to both Sierra and the Kingdom, in that the Charter asserts the Kingdom's institutions are regulated by and originate from. Sierra is the only one of the three countries which may operate domestically and internationally as the Kingdom of Sierra. Nonetheless, all other provisions within the Constitution, including its federal system and , that do not concern the institutions the Charter mentions pertain only to Sierra proper, and do not apply to the other two constituent countries. For example, it is for this reason that although the Constitution of an , this only applies in Sierra, thus making it permissible for the Deseret to operate as a state with the as its official church (as the Charter does not enforce or establish such provisions Kingdom-wide itself). Countries As the Charter stands, the document has full binding application and effect on the three countries it mentions: the Deseret, Hawaii, and Sierra. The Charter declares that in each country, they are governed according to their respective constitutions and that all are subject to the institutions of the Kingdom including the Monarchy, the Prime Ministry, the Parliament, and the Supreme Court. Any affairs not reserved in the Charter are to the Deseret and Hawaii with their constitutions and legislatures while Sierra may operate as its own independent state through its own constitution. Within Sierra, like the Constitution, portions of the Charter are partially and selectively incorporated to the territories and crown dependencies. Affairs of the Kingdom Aside from stipulating the relationship of the countries between each other and with the Kingdom, it describes which forms of policy and lawmaking that involve the Deseret and Hawaii to apply to the Kingdom as a whole, and which, do not. All policy and lawmaking that involve the Kingdom as a whole, always apply to Sierra proper. Among the responsibilities and affairs of the Kingdom that involve all three countries are: *the and territorial integrity of the Kingdom's lands, islands, waters, and air; *the national defense; *the foreign relations and international agreements by which the Kingdom enters into; * , , and laws; *the regulation of the orders of chivalry, the flag, and the coat of arms of the Kingdom; *the regulation of the nationality of vessels and standards for vessels flying the flag of the Kingdom; * ; * ; *interstate commerce, trade, and monetary policy; *meta-document regulations. See also *Deseret *Hawaii *Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra